


Home Is Better Than Away

by EverythingCanadian



Series: Unfinished Musings and Drabbles [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, I don't know if it is or not but, I'm labelling this as underage, M/M, where they're both in rich families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Matt and Adam are born into rich families. Matt is 6 years older than Adam and they've known each other for Adam's whole life. Problems arise when Matt has chosen to go away for university. </p><p>-- This is an unfinished work that I won't ever finish. It was meant to go down a road of Matt being a sugar daddy but that never happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is an unfinished work that I won't ever finish. It was meant to go down a road of Matt being a sugar daddy but that never happened. 
> 
> If the fact that this is creepily underage while unfinished offends you please close this and leave.
> 
> The second chapter I will post all the ideas I had if anyone wants to pick up where I left off
> 
> This is horribly unbeta'd 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Matt had known Adam his whole life, ever since Adam was born and his parents brought him along when they went to visit the couple in the grand house up the street, bringing gifts. Matt held out his six year old hand and Adam grabbed onto his finger. They were friends, split apart by a few years but Matt had been brought up in a patient home and he was very patient with his young friend, mostly playing gently with him.

When Matt was just packing to go off to college at Harvard, Adam was just heading into grade 7 with a small gap in his teeth and already on the doctor’s list for braces. Adam had been taken by Matt to go school supplies shopping, Matt pushed the cart around as Adam sat in it all gangly limbed and reached over the edges to pick off packs of pens and pencils from the racks. Matt just snorted when Adam grabbed the smelly markers and clutched them to his little 12 year old chest.

“They’re like drugs for kids Matty, they smell too good to me.” Adam had said dramatically.

Adam had stolen a kiss from Matt the night before he was scheduled to board a plane to Boston. It was soft, quick and timid and Adam wanted to go hide as soon as he had pulled away. Matt looked at him with furrowed eyebrows and a warning on his peach coloured lips.

Matt gave him a lecture on how that wasn’t right, and how Adam should never do that again, to noone unless he has permission from whoever he’s kissing. And especially to noone older than him, even Matt himself.

“How long will you be gone Matty?” Adam had asked in a high whiny voice. He was staring up at the glow in the dark stars that would light his bedroom up with constellations at night, one hand tucked behind his head and the other palm down on his rising and falling belly.

Matt hummed, “Until next summer but I can come back during winter break and spring break, just for you. I’ll send back letters and postcards in between, Adam. I won’t forget my friend.” Matt grinned at Adam, they stayed silent for a little while until Adam’s parents had come home from some social event, car doors closing and the garage door humming as it to, shut. “I should probably get going, my flight isn’t too early but I won’t be sleeping on it either.”

When Matt got up Adam was almost immediately after him to hug him goodbye, head hitting Matt in the chest, and Matt thanked his shortness because he could wrap Adam in a hug with no problem. “Please don’t forget me, I know you’ll make older friends but please don’t let me become some memory you barely think of.” Adam sobbed into Matt’s chest.

“Adam,” Matt breathed, “I promise, how could I forget a freckled face like yours.” He chuckled. “Next year in summer you’ll probably be taller than me and you can tell me all about the stars in the sky from science class okay buddy?”

“Okay.” Adam whispered, voice strained a little.

They pulled apart and Adam wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, smile wobbly and Matt had to wipe away tears of his own when he saw how much Adam would miss him. “Take care kiddo, I promise that you won’t even know I was gone.” Matt winks and he walks out of Adam’s bedroom door, Adam watches him go from the door jamb, tears in his eyes as the curly haired man walked down the hall, wiping at his face and turning to go down the grand staircase and greeting Adam’s parents on his way out.

Adam races to his window that faces the quiet street and watches Matt walk down their path next to the driveway. Adam can hear little sniffles and watches Matt shove his hands into his jeans pockets, the dark pinks and blues of the sky with the setting sun illuminating the spaces between the house and trees as Matt turns the corner and walks towards his house.

Adam doesn’t see him for a long while. Grade 7 ticked by like molasses from the fridge. As promised he gets letters and postcards, and a couple packages from Boston in the span of a few months until Matt is back again for winter break. He grins and says he wasn’t prepared for Boston weather and had to buy a couple coats.

“How many!?” Adam yelled when Matt told him in exaggeration.

“Like fifty.” Matt said with a chuckle.

“You’re pulling my leg Matt.” Adam’s face had gone deadpan when he realized it was a joke, sitting back in the dining room chair at his place, Matt sitting next to him for a late lunch with Adam and his parents.

And then it’s chilly nights and living room campouts in front of beautifully lit pine trees pruned and trimmed to near perfection. Adam had spent most of the afternoon helping his new nanny put up bulbs and lights and strings of tinsel and some old handmade ornaments on their short personal tree and Adam’s Dad was home to help with the entrance hall tree that Matt had whistled at when he came into their house.

Matt and his parents did three trees that year, one grand one for the ballroom where christmas parties would be hosted, one really tall one for their entrance hall, and a shorter intimate one for their back family room where they’d have family over and friends over for Christmas dinner.

Adam’s parents had a beautiful grand piano that Matt would try to play but only remember a few short songs, as lessons he took as a child didn’t stick.

“I can tap dance better than I can play this thing” Matt said as he played hot cross buns, Adam giggling next to him.

It was mug after mug of hot chocolate, and tons of bathroom runs, board games, card games, looking through Matt’s first semester textbooks and groaning together at what the heck Matt was doing in a botany class. Matt didn’t want to spoil any of Adam’s surprises that he had gotten him so his duffle bag full of gifts from Boston for his family and friends stayed hidden on his top shelf in his walk in closet. Adam slept soundly in Matt’s bed as Matt took the floor, putting one of his sleeping bags on the carpet and grabbing the blanket off the back of the couch.

“Do you have homework to do over break?” Matt had asked, the wind whipping past the house and making the trees around it shake.

Adam huffed and scooted to the edge of the bed to look down at Matt in the semi dark, moon shining through the naked window at the head of Matt’s bed. “I have a couple pages of math to do, it’s all fractions and improper fractions.” Adam grumbled.

Matt chuckled and opened his eyes to look up at Adam, laughing when he saw the kid peeking over the side of the bed. “I can help you tomorrow, and I don’t want to see that you’re procrastinating.” Matt warned lightly. “Now go to sleep kiddo, it’s late.” Matt yawned.

It worked like clockwork when Matt had to go back to school, they were back to postcards, letters, care packages. But it kind of slowed down a little after he had gotten back to campus, around the second week of classes. And when Matt came back home for spring break he didn’t say why, just apologized to Adam and spent the two weeks talking and playing together again.

Adam yelled at him when Matt said he was going back at the end of their second week to do a summer semester, get some electives out of the way. “We were supposed to go camping this summer Matt! you said it yourself that on your birthday we would go camping and you went and did this. You lied to me Matt.” Adam had growled and yelled and ran out Matt’s front door, can of soda left on the kitchen table and front door slamming.

Matt was glad he was home alone so he could lay his head down on the polished cherry wood table, push his coke can away, and cry. It was much more than just some electives but Matt didn’t want to tell Adam that, the kid’s heart couldn’t take it.

Matt had already told his folks he was interested in guys, he likes women too but he isn’t limited in interest. Matt’s parents knew, his mom got emotional, it was a family bonding moment when she said she had had a girlfriend before his father.

He told them that he was going back to study and to also spend time with his boyfriend. “I didn’t want to tell Adam, so I just- told him I was getting an extra few classes out of the way. Please don’t let it slip that there’s a second reason, I want to tell him on my own.”

“You’re leading that poor kid on Matt, that isn’t healthy. Especially with your age separation, it’s just not right. He’s had a crush on you since he knew he liked boys.” His mom scolded him.

“I just dont want to ruin his summer even further.” Matt sighed, picking at the root beer label on his bottle at dinner. “He doesn’t deserve an even worse one than what I’ve told him already. To break his heart now would be devastating to him, and he has the end of his school year coming up I don’t want to ruin that feeling either.”

“If this works out between you two,” his dad started, “then you tell young Kovic exactly why you went back to Boston, do not hurt that boys feelings any more. You’ve been friends with him for ever Matthew and to destroy it now with this stunt you’re pulling would be hard on you both.”

“I know dad.” Matt leaned back against the high backed chair. “I just wish it were easier.”

Adam came to say goodbye the morning of Matt’s flight back, he was headed to school and had asked Matt to drive him. The ride was awkward, guilt chewing at Matt from everywhere and Adam just stared out the window of the Bentley watching trees and bus stops and blooming flowers pass by.

“Adam, buddy, I’m still going to write to you, send you things, I’m not going to alienate you over summer.” Matt let it hang heavily in the air before he needed to talk again. “I’m taking three courses so I can get them out of the way, and if there’s an emergency then I’ll be on the next flight out but really kiddo, I’ll be back for another two weeks before you have to go back to school.”

Matt heard Adam let out a sigh with a heavy heart. “Matt?” he said brokenly as they pulled into the school parking lot.

“Yeah kiddo?” Matt said, parking the car and looking at Adam, feeling his heart clench when he saw tears welling in Adam’s eyes. “Oh Adam.” Matt unbuckled himself and leaned over the center console at the same time Adam did, pulling Adam into an awkward hug but not caring if he had a bruise from his stick shift. “I won’t be gone long, we can go camping when I get back and you can show me those braces I know you’re getting, and you can show me how to do that big year end science project you have planned for your class project. Okay? I’m still your Matty even if I’m a thousand miles away.” Matt carded a hand through Adam’s hair. “I’m going to miss you kiddo. All thirteen years of you.”

With a sniffle and a laugh Adam let go, hearing the warning bell ring from in the car. “I have to go.” Adam said solemnly.

“Yeah yeah, go learn stuff.” Matt kissed his forehead and waved goodbye as Adam grabbed his bag and slammed the car door behind him, racing to the school entrance.

Matt’s letters came once a week like usual, postcards of various kinds and little trinkets that Adam liked to put in a box, hang on his wall, or attach to a keychain he had started that made a sort of rope by now on his closet door hanging from a coat hook.

Matt got worried during a few weeks before finals Adam had quit responding to his letters, and the letter that came the week before finals was short and messy and sounded like Adam was out of his mind. Matt’s boyfriend said it was probably nothing, that this kid was probably having the time of his life with friends his own age.

It stung coming from his boyfriend, the feeling of a wanted friendship crumbling under his hands in the form of thick lined paper and nearly illegible red ink.

Matt didn’t know why his stomach plummeted and his chest ached as much as it did. _He’s replaced me._ Matt’s brain supplied. _You are now the old best friend._ it said again. _You aren’t wanted anymore._ knocked him out of it a little. Matt didn’t do as well as he’d thought on his finals.

Matt had asked his boyfriend if he wanted to come home with him for a week, meet his parents. When he had said “Sure, but I can only go for four days, Dad needs me in New York.” Matt was tickled pink, getting more than he expected.

Adam and Matt’s mom were there to pick them up. Matt had taken one look at Adam and the bright purple cast on his arm and asked what had happened. “I fell out of a tree trying to prove to the boys from school that I could climb too. Didn’t end well.” Adam’s eyes were a little glassy, the remnants of a bruise on his cheek being swept away by tan freckles on his face.

“Is that why the letters stopped? And that shaky one?” Matt had carefully hugged Adam. “I’m signing it nice and big by the way with a gold sharpie.”

“Yes, I was in the hospital for a while, and then the pain medication was wicked, was out of it for days Matty. But it still hurts like no tomorrow and I’m still on medication.” Adam had scrunched his face up. “Who’s that Matty?” Adam asked, looking at the taller, smiling man.

Matt took a deep breath. “Mom, Adam, this is my boyfriend, Kasey.” he swallowed, noticing Adam’s entire form slump and it wasn’t from the drugs nor pain.

Adam greeted him as warmly as he could but when they got in the car Adam was silent the entire ride home in the front seat. He stayed away from the house the entire time Kasey was there. And When Kasey had left on the Thursday Adam still didn’t come for dinner nor did he come when Matt called his Dad, inviting him over for movies.

“It’s been a long time since you’ve had to invite him Matt.” Mr. Kovic said. “I’m afraid he just doesn’t want to see you, he hasn’t talked since he got home from picking you up at the airport.”

“Yeah, there’s a reason for that Mr. Kovic. He met my boyfriend.” Matt sighed, picking at the threads on his quilt.

“That might have done it.” Mr. Kovic sighed. “Come over for breakfast tomorrow, hopefully you two can work this out. Good night Matthew.”

“Night Mr. Kovic.” Matt said sadly. When he hung up he grabbed his pillow and groaned into it like a bear, he knew this was going to happen one way or another.

Adam opened the door in his P.J.’s when the doorbell rung, he stopped rubbing at his eyes, took one look at Matt and wanted to slam the door in his face so hard.

“Kiddo wait.”

“Oh no, you lost nickname privileges when you came home. It’s Adam or Mr. Kovic take you privileged pick.” He sneered, braces showing on his teeth with wax on them to stop them from grating his lips.

“Adam, please let me explain.” Matt put his hand on the door to prevent it from closing.

“Explain what Matt?! That you lied to me again the entire summer, that you were _just taking three courses that’s it?!_ Don’t give me that Matthew, just don’t. You could have told me and I wouldn’t have spent my entire summer waiting for you to get back so we could go do something, and instead I get slapped in the face with your boyfriend Kasey coming here, to LA, when he lives on the other side of the country! How long have you two been dating so I know how long I’ve been lied to, so I know exactly how long you have been keeping this a secret!” Adam had tears in his eyes and he was red in the face, high off pain medication and emotional off all of it. “How long so I know exactly when I can pinpoint my heart shattering and when I could have put an end to my crush so I could have gone out with one of the kids at school! How long Peake?!”

Matt swallowed the bile threatening to rise in his throat. “We’ve been a thing since January.”

Adam let his weight sit back on his back leg, shoulders going lax and a tired look on his face, too old for a thirteen year old. “Was that so hard.” Adam said with a drained expression, moving to close the door. “Goodbye Matthew.” Adam said before he shut the door on Matt, locking it and Matt could hear the loud sobs through the heavy wooden door retreat.

That was the last thing Matt had heard from him, not even a farewell as he headed back for fall semester, his letters weren’t returned until a generic Happy Halloween card came a week after the holiday. Matt decided to go to his boyfriend’s place for Christmas break, things were serious enough that it was okay to do that. His parents were happy that he had found someone and had proceeded to spend the entire two weeks in the Bahamas.

It wasn’t until that spring break heading into summer semester that Matt came home with stitches in his lip, a black eye, bruised ribs, a battered ego,  his duffle bags, his backpack and a giant manilla folder of transfer papers that Adam even gave him the time of day. Adam was fourteen and old enough to know that Matt and Kasey had broken up, and that it hadn’t ended well.

“I’m sorry.” Adam had said to him as soon as Matt had settled back onto his bed and Adam had raced down the street when he saw that Matt was limping into his house.

“It’s not your fault Adam. It was mine. I should have told you as soon as I knew it was a relationship.” Matt winced on the ‘p’ and Adam, now a bit taller, laid down next to Matt and hugged him gently. “Ah, ribs, please don’t.” Matt groaned in pain.

“Broken?”

“Bruised.” Matt let out a long breath as he settled back down. “Never end relationships drunk Adam.” Matt warned and Adam just nodded, laying his head down gently on Matt’s chest.

Adam started to cry when Matt did, just letting nearly a years worth of emotions out in wet sobs, red faces and wracking bodies. Matt turned onto his good side and bundled Adam up into his chest, holding him tightly at his back. There were no I missed you’s, no I’m sorry’s, it was just a good long cry that would leave them sore, exhausted, thirsty and with headaches to last. Matt rubbed Adam’s back and Adam gripped at the front of Matt’s shirt, needing each other as a safety net.

When Adam had grabbed them a couple glasses of water, and laid back down after they had each had a nice long drink, Matt had gotten up to grab his transfer file. He gave it to Adam and along the front in big bold black letters were the words _**Transfer Papers.**_

Adam looked like he might cry again at the meaning in the manila folder he held. “I’m finishing my Bachelor of Business off at Berkeley. It’s closer to home and away from that creep.” Matt said, voice shaky and croaky and his eyes were sore and his nose was sore and he was sore all over as he laid back down, but it felt like a tonne of weight was off of him. “I’m driving to and from school so I’m less than a plane ride away and the perk is that I can drive you to school in the mornings.” Matt whispered, watching a grin grow on Adam’s face.

“Why not Stanford?” Adam asked, opening the file and looking at all the clipped together paperwork, carefully peeling them back against alligator clips and paper clips.

“Too far from you.” Matt confessed. “Boston was too cold without a sunny face there, even if those braces skew it a little.”

“Hey!” Adam protested, closing his eyes and holding his breath from it being too loud. “Ouch.”

_Mhmm_ Matt hummed, he scooted closer to Adam and warmed a patch of skin on his shoulder from his breathing. “We can probably go camping this summer, if you still want to.”

“Yeah, later though, right now? I finally got my Matty back.” Adam said, carefully putting all the papers back and putting on the bedside table on his side. “I haven’t gotten my fill yet.” Adam said as he came back to hug Matt again, lighter this time.

“And I haven’t gotten my fill of you either Adam.” Matt sighed, feeling Adam tuck himself under Matt’s chin. “Get a nap in now, we can order take out if my parents aren’t home by five. Your pick.” Matt smiled when he heard a soft grunt, quickly dropping off himself into a lazy and warm slumber.

 

 


	2. The Ideas

THANKS TO : [http://funhauses.co.vu  
](http://funhauses.co.vu/)<http://aufanworks.tumblr.com/>

<http://plus5toawesome.tumblr.com/>   
  
  


Real Ages (B-days)

| 

AU ages (-5 years for others)  
  
---|---  
  
Adam: 30 (feb 20 1985)

Bruce: 33 (August 12 1981)

James: 31 (april 6 1984)

Joel: 33 (September 23 1981)

Lawrence: 31(January 7 1984)

Matt: 31 (July 24 1984)

Sean: 28 (August 18th 1987)

| 

25

28

26

28

26

31 (Stays the same)

23  
  
  
  


 

\- Matt first started college in 2002

-

Anyway Shiphaus AU where Matt is a rich mother fucker and he’s ace and he just loves his seven boys and has a huge house to let them stay in, it has about nine different bedrooms and his father was nice enough to let him have it when his parents retired to Miami.

 

-I SAW THIS PICTURE <http://feedingtheselies.net/post/123415394735> AND

THOUGHT OF SUGAR DADDY OR JUST RICH MATT HAVING HIS BOYS LAVISHED IN GIFTS AND LOVE AND HE’S THE KIND OF RICH MAN THAT TAKES TIME WITH THINGS. If he’s late to a meeting he was helping Bruce get to his University classes because his partner can’t drive. Or Adam accidentally hit his hip on the counter and had to be driven to the hospital for stitches. Or Joel needed some help getting up that morning because he wasn’t feeling all that great and Matt was the only one awake. Just rich Matt being a caring boyfriend

 

-rich man Matt being a suave mother fucker at charity events (perfectly styled hair, tux, watch, smile the whole nine yards) and he donates his time and money to these causes, rarely ever being seen doing it and thats what he likes, him and his boys do it out of love then fame.

 

-Rich man Matt buying James a really nice emerald and gold necklace, it’s very feminine but it makes James happy and it makes Matt happy to see James wearing it by the pool when he tans.

 

-EVEN better, Ace!Matt being a rich man and he showers his boys with sex toys and pleasures them when they have a need and the others don’t want to or are busy. And Matt is so good to his boys in that way, he sees Joel eyeing a really nice vibrator but he actually is a little afraid to ask for it, and Matt has no problems ordering it for Joel. And he asks Joel if he’d like to test it out, let Matt help. He doesn’t want sex in return, he want’s affection and their love like he loves them, and one day he’s roped into Bruce’s lap and a morning of casual kissing and shitty cartoons they both used to watch.

 

-Adam asking Matt really embarrassed for these sex toys for spoole for presents and Adams like “I don’t want you to judge me but spoole said he really wanted these and I can’t really afford them and I’ll pay you back” and matts like “wtf no” and Adams like ?!!?!?!!!?? But then matts like “no u don’t have to pay me back I will buy u all the toys u want” and then Adams like !!!!!!!! (This one by [http://funhauses.co.vu](http://funhauses.co.vu/))

 

\- Adam gets a cute non-desript box on his bed a couple weeks later, a few days before Spoole’s birthday and Adam cuts open the shipping package and flushes bright red to slam the flaps back down, putting it in his closet and calling Matt at work with a quick and breathy thank you. Matt chuckles and says “it’s not a problem, he’ll love them and it was a great idea.” He’s already got his own little gift for Spoole and he knows that his mother’s home made lasagna recipe in his wallet is going to be a great surprise to make for Spoole.

 

-Lawrence loves going for long drives with Matt in his bright baby blue car, driving out to the hills and getting good and greasy dinner food and sitting on the hood and spending time together. Matt endures Lawrence’s taste in country and pop music on the drive home because it makes his boyfriend smile

 

\- loNG road trips w Matt and Lawrence and Lawrence is LIVING and they spent their nights under the stars and they drive all day belting out the weirdest tunes and they’re the loudest people on the street but they don’t care and Matt doesn’t ever sing but when he’s with Lawrence he just feels comfortable w it (Also by [http://funhauses.co.vu](http://funhauses.co.vu/))

 

\- Matt and Lawrence end up giggling and trying to sing as they walk up the front steps of Matt’s house, coming in to see Adam just heading up the stairs with his own laundry, and Bruce in the kitchen with his iPad and a late night snack. Spoole and James are in the living room arguing over the sound of the tv about the merits of Star Wars vs Star Trek. and Joel is out at the movies with his friends from work.

 

-In this fucking AU Bruce and Spoole are going in for Uni classes, Joel and Lawrence are the only other two that work, not because they have to, Matt makes sure of that, but because they want to. And Adam and James also have out of house friends, they chill but they love spending time with the other boys too.

 

-Aw yeah! (also that sucks, blown out wifi is the worst.) So, I'm thinking that Matt has at least two very good bachelor degrees. one in Philosophy and the other in Business and he's well versed in both arts of words and maths, and he's usually found at the kitchen table most saturday nights before dinner and after he gets home from work, with a tub of coke bottle candies and a tub of sour gummie worms as incentive for the boys to study. And Matt loves helping them out with their work. 1/?

This is super cute. I imagine Bruce would try to weasel cuddle breaks as a reward for studying when he decides he’s not in the mood for candy. He’ll study for an hour, but only with the promise of a 15 minute cuddle session on the couch just the two of them. Sean seems like the type that wouldnt need insensitive when a big exam is coming up to study, he needs insensitive to stop studying. Like he’ll be poured over his notes till 3am making sure he has all these specific dates memorized and Matt is the only one who can talk him into stopping and taking a nap at least.

 

-And he loves having them come up to him and show them their grades so if they aren't so great he can take them out for a treat and say they tried and that they can do better on the next one. and if they get a good grade he's so fucking proud and usually puts them on the fridge. and Spoole and Bruce know that competing for marks is dumb because they are in two totally separate majors and Spoole is in a history minor. Matt loves them to death.

Also just a tought but it might be cool if the others were also super supportive, but Joel and James like placing bets on which boyfriend will have the better grades. Like Bruce may have an easier classes one semester, but Sean is taking fewer (do to schedule conflicts or something) so he has more time to study. Joel would try seducing whoever he isnt betting on when they’re studying and Matt has to step in and refocuse the person.

 

-The poor babies. Bruce coming home with his law 1207 midterm and his eyes are rimmed red and he just tosses his back pack onto the kitchen table before heading for the back stairs that lead to the west wing of the house and to his room and he's got his test gripped in one hand. Joel is the only other one home and he hears Bruce's door slam and he knows it didn't go well so he turns off the tv, goes into the kitchen to grab two bottles of Bruce's favourite soda and heads upstairs.

Awe, the poor babe. Joel would comfort him like he did in that openhaus video. Calmly rubbing Bruces back and saying in his softest sweetest voice how “It’s ok, it’s going to be ok.” Joel would hold Bruce close until Matt gets back from work and joins the comfort cuddle pile.

 

-Alternately, Spoole has to be picked up from school, and he hops in the baby blue car, bouncing in excitement when he sees it's James because that means it's hot dog night at their fave street vender. And Spoole just got out of his english lit 1800's class and he needs some date night time and some sweet talk and maybe some kisses before they go home.

Yes, even though Spoole loves all his boyfriends, somedays he just really needs some one on one time with individuals. Like they all have special little mini-date activities for when they’re one on one as well. James is the simplier type taking him for street food and maybe walks around a park/beach (whatever is closer).

 

-when they get home the house is a little quieter and James explains that Bruce had a bad day. "Oh no, he got his midterm back didn't he." Spoole says and when he gets a nod bolts up the stairs to see Joel and Matt pampering him, Joel is straddling his waist, curled up on his chest, and Matt is massaging his legs and feet and kissing the instep and ankles and cooing at the man that studied for a solid week on this one. So Spoole dives in and curls up into Bruce's side and Joel's leg.

Spoole wouldnt hesitate for a second to run to comfort Bruce. Even though they sometimes compete for grades neither want the other to do poorly. When one does bad the other takes the grade just as hard personally.

Meanwhile Adam and Lawrence have been home for quite a while, but decided it best to let Matt and Joel comfort Bruce. The last thing they want to do is smoother Bruce, because that could make him feel worse. Instead they work on making a nice dinner for Bruce to come down to and setting up the living room for a movie night of Bruce’s favorite movies.

 

\- “How about as soon as you graduate here, which I know is soon judging from those fourth year texts, how about you come work for me In LA, I could really use some one who knows computers work in my management department, which also just so happens to be on my floor.” And Matt gives him this thousand watt smile he normally doesn’t give any one.

the next week he’s getting a call from this gorgeous boy and a graduation date, and he’s suddenly pitching himself into flirting and telling Lawrence that he can stay in his mass of a mansion, there’s nine rooms and it’ll be like a large dorm with the three other’s he has there. (It’s a long process to explain who he is, why he has three other young men in his house, and why he wants Lawrence to live there. Lawrence says yes because he can’t get out of texas fast enough)

 

-Bruce rambles about how he thought he had had it this time, about how hard he studied and how his professor is such an asshole. and he wraps his one arm around Spoole, digging his hand into his uber soft hoodie. "You did all you could Bruce, I know you did, I watched you study and you didn't want any cuddles to distract you those final two days. And I know that you will do better next time, it's just this time that got you"

Matt would be the one to remind Bruce that is wasn’t his Final, and that there’s still plenty of time to bounce back. James is the one who has to pull all the guys out of Bruce’s room when it becomes time for dinner. Dinner isn’t particularly fancy, but it’s all Bruce’s favorite food (like burgers or pizza or some other junky food). Bruce would comment how he doesn’t deserve all this for his poor grade, but the guys just hush him with kisses.

 

-Bruce bites into homemade pizza, James always makes the best and with Adam's help for all three he can't help but melt at the taste, the way there's pale ale cheese on the bacon and mushroom one. And there's a bottle of his favourite soda and a glass of his preferred bourbon and Bruce is going to thank them later for this, how can he not. Lawrence on his one side tangles their legs together, grounding Bruce a little and making him feel safe.

That night James and Spoole would be in Bruce’s room for comfort sex. Sean would ride Bruce slowly while James held him, whispering little words of comfort the whole time.

 

-RICH MAN MATT GETTING ADAM A KITTEN. just imagine Adam looking at his sugar daddy with a cute little kitten, a purple ribbon on her and she’s so small and Matt tells Adam she’s from one of the shelters he supports and Adam couldn’t be any more over joyed at this cute little kitten. “She was in a not very nice home when she was rescued, I know how much you like rescues and wanting to save them all so I got her for you.” And Adam names her Dublin, and she’s a beautiful smokey grey and she has a couple scars where she won’t grow fur but he doesn’t care, he loves her to pieces and he’s glad that she was rescued and he thanks Matt profusely for her, won’t put her down unless she cries for it.

 

-Adam going with Matt next time he visits one of the other shelters and seeing this pretty little orange tabby cat with a missing front leg and falling in love. “Matt, that one, the cute orange one. Please?”

“That one? Alright, since I know you care for Dublin, I’ll get you that one as well.” And Matt feels so much affection when he sees Adam talking to the employee about what happened to the cat.

“A farm accident, she’s about six years old and she was in the orators of a retailer, and now you have her.”

Adam names her Sparrow on the way home.

  
  


\- Matt finds Joel in his room one afternoon, both home from work and Joel just wasn’t feeling like coming out of his own space that day, it’s around 3 in the afternoon when Matt starts to worry a little.

Joel hadn’t eaten all day and he can hear the thud thud of the bouncy ball Joel got from Spoole hit the wall and floor of his room. Matt cuts up an apple and a nectarine from the valley, knowing Joel loves them, to bring them up to his sweetheart.

When he knocks on Joel’s open door, bowl of fruit in the other hand, he gets a forlorn sigh and a small “Come in.” Matt’s heart drops and his chest aches, what could’ve put his Joel in such a mood.

Matt turns the corner of the wall for the closet, seeing Joel dressed down in a t-shirt and his old college soccer sweats. Matt almost never sees Joel like this, only when he’s sick or upset and Matt is going to go with upset. Matt sets the bowl on the beautiful cherry wood night stand, sitting on the side of the bed and reaching up to run a hand through stray curls. “What’s eating at you sweetheart? Hmm?” Matt asks softly. He’s told them a hundred times that if they ever need to talk he’s there for them.

Joel lets the next throw of the ball be into the little blanket and pillow fort he and James made from one of the spare bedroom’s dressings. Joel presses into Matt’s hand in his hair, letting red rimmed eyes close and a shuddering sigh echo in the silent room. “What happens when any of us get too old?”

“What do you mean? Do you mean 60’s, 70’s?” Matt asks, brows furrowing.

Joel shakes his head, “No, I mean- I turn 29 this year, isn’t that a little old for a sugar daddy to have? Are we going to have to stop being yours when we get too old?” Joel can feel tears well up in his closed eyes, that sore flutter in his chest coming back and crowding his lungs.

“Joel Rubin, there is no way and no how that I am ever letting you or any of you go unless you want to leave. There is no such thing as too old for a sugar daddy, and there will never be such a thing under my roof.” Matt moves so he’s pressed along Joel’s side, pressing kisses to his shoulder and the hand that was in dark curls is caressing stubbly skin, turning Joel’s head towards Matt’s. “You don’t ever have to worry about being kicked out, I’d never do that to any of you no matter what.” Matt looks into green-hazel eyes, feeling his love bubble up all over again like when he first found Joel. “I love you sweetheart and there’s nothing that’s going to take that away.”

Joel nods, whimpering a little and quickly turning so he can bury his face into Matt’s chest, letting fresh tears come forth as they wind around each other. Matt hangs on as Joel’s breath hitches.  
  


 

-Matt will go into Joel’s room, see him drawing on his tablet and he’d pull up the rolling stool right behind him and place his hands on PJ pant clad hips, gently massaging. “If you’re trying to get me hard you’re doing perfectly sweetheart.” Joel says cheekily, erasing a couple strokes of his pen.

“And If I am, then what?” Matt asks, slipping his fingers below the waistband and massaging soft and shaved shin where underwear usually is.

“Then you better be prepared to do something about it.” Joel mumbles, having a bit of a hard time focusing on his drawing.

“I am prepared, I want to watch you fall apart by my doing.” Matt eventually brings his hands down all the way, lightly massaging flaccid skin and shaved skin and hearing little moans as he kisses Joel’s neck. “How does the purple vibrator sound babe? I know how much you love that one.”

“It- it sounds perfect.” Joel’s breath hitches, cock coming to life in Matt’s semi-calloused hands. “I’m going to cuddle the shit out of you after.”

That has Matt’s breath hitching, humming into heating skin under his stubble and lips.

 

\- Drunk rich man Matt coming home from a benefit and he’s a little drunk as he’s driven home by the organizer’s personal driver, His car will be there the next afternoon, and he goes inside after thanking and tipping the driver very well and he near races up stairs in the east wing of the house to hear Lawrence moaning from behind his slightly opened bedroom door. and Matt, he’s a little horny, and a little drunk, not so much that he won’t remember in the morning, and not so much that he’s goiing to make bad decisions, but enough that his sex drive is racing and he wants to burry himself into Lawrence right fucking now. He wants to hear those noises be caused by him. SO he knocks on the door. “Lawrence? Can I come in babe?”

When Matt is aloud to come in, he steps through the door and he nearly trips on his own feet, and Lawrence has his hand rubbing over his chest and can’t help but laugh at his alcohol clumsy boyfriend. Matt looks up and grins at Lawrence, already hard and playing with himself on his own bed, back against some pillows on the headboard.

Lawrence can tell Matt’s more than tipsy. “Are you sure you want to be here right now, you’re drunk.”

“I’m sure Lawrence, If you want i can recite the text used by Galileo to get me through my final in third year.” Matt barely slurs, and Lawrence is convinced he’s okay to make decisions.

Lawrence shakes his head, “No need.” He rubs his thumb over his nipple and makes himself gasp, cock twitching on his belly. “What can I do for you, Love?” Lawrence smiles.

“I want to make love to you.” Matt says blatantly, brown eyes soft and a little blown out as he looks into Lawrence’s bright hazel ones. “Can I do that Lawrence?” he asks, tilting his head a little.

 

\- Rich man Matt paying for Tango and Ballroom dance lessons for Adam and Joel

And he kinda wants to see the end product so he asks for the two to show him one night, and he lets them pick the music, and they push the furniture in the second living room aside and it’s plenty of space, and the two are pressed so close together and they show him the foxtrot, all stiff and formal, and he’s so in love with the way they move over the floor. And they go right into a waltz and it’s looser and they look more comfortable and it’s gorgeous, even in jeans and relaxed clothes. Matt tears up a little at how fluid and how beautiful they are in their movements.

maybe, he probably was pushed into it, but he found ballroom and mostly the rumba, especially because it was fun and he was able to get really close to his partner. The connection was nice, the sexuality wasn’t his forte but it was still fun.

He went through a phase of hip hop and tap lessons through middle school, the tap stayed with him only slightly.

He does however, know swing dancing.

Joel and him couldn’t stop doing the quickstep on Halloween day because it was so fun on those oldie songs. And the quality time with Joel was really nice.

Although, taking the woman’s part on a Paso Doble is really nice when it’s him and Adam alone. Adam is a pretty great dancer when he puts his mind to it.

Joel is more broadway and dance all the fucking time type, but he is a great ballroom dancer too.

like it would take him so long to get comfortable enough to do that though

But it probably takes both Intro and intermediate lessons for Adam to stop over thinking and just go. And they’re private lessons too and that’s also what screws up Adam.

“Matt do I have to keep taking them?”

“No i suppose not, did you at least enjoy some aspect of it?”

“Yeah, but I keep flustering myself.”

“Thats it? Adam honey, have you tried just flowing with the music? Like, thinking it’s just you and Joel?”

“Kinda?”

“Are you the man’s or woman’s part?”

“Man’s” at this Matt would push himself off the kitchen island counter to the floor, grabbing Adam and letting him assume the Man’s position.

“There’s no one here to judge, I am here to provide commentary and support, now lead I’ll follow, small step foxtrot.” And when Adam starts to look at their feet Matt asks him questions about his day, how’s he fairing in how newest video game? has he called his parents yet this week? and it keeps Adam’s attention on Matt keeps his eyes up and his posture keeps near perfect when Matt presses his hand into Adam’s lower back. And it’s pretty much a half version of a real foxtrot, but the posture is there and Matt grins when Adam is telling him about this concert he wants to go to with Lawrence next month and he does a little quickstep and when Matt grins so does Adam.

“I haven’t missed a beat have I?”

“not one since the beginning.”

I want Matt and Adam to get closer into a slow dance, and it’s just them taking in the kitchen until Matt has to pick up Spoole and Bruce for their classes, they end at the same time that day. And Matt rests his head on Adam’s chest and it’s slow turning to no music. “I love you Adam.”

“I love you too Matt, thank you.”

“I needed help too when I first started out, took me a year to get even the waltz down.”

“A year?” Adam chuckles.

“I’m a short guy Adam, leading wasn’t my forte.” Matt scoffs, nuzzling into his boyfriend’s chest. “I have to go pick up the boys for University, if you come we can go out for ice cream before we pick up Lawrence from work.”

“Deal.”

“We’re taking the truck.”

“Double deal.”

 

 


End file.
